This invention relates to a protective sleeve for a handrail used in connection with a swimming pool or spa, and, more particularly, to a handrail sleeve that is disposed around and along the handrail and which is composed of non absorbent UV protected material laminates.
Swimming pool or spa handrails generally are made of tubular metal, often chrome-plated or otherwise of a high shine or glass metallic surface. Handrails each have in common a single length of tubing embedded of otherwise affixed to concrete or stone surrounds of the pool or spa. They are generally placed in close proximity to the pool steps or pool lip to facilitate ease of entry or exit therefrom. Swimmers"" wet hands keep the rails or any covering thereupon, wet throughout the dayxe2x80x94or night. This wetness, in combination with constant exposure to the sun, causes rapid deterioration of any sleeve or covering applied to the handrail.
Prior art such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,942 issued to Shaw on Jan. 22nd 1991 are constructed from a lamination of materials including neoprene and various synthetic rubbers and which is variously attached in place with zippered, buttoned or laced closures. The present invention is an improvement on the prior art through the use of materials which are UV protected and which provides a secure attachment means and which permit the sleeve to be cleaned in place for lower maintenance.
The present invention comprises a removable sleeve for being secured around the exterior surface of a tubular metal handrail. Using a five step manufacturing process, the sleeve becomes a laminated construction comprising; a xe2x85x9xe2x80x3 foam skin, a heavy duty polyester based fabric blended and dyes to resist fading, UV/Ozone rays, algae and chlorinated water. A durable outdoor nylon zipper is sewn into the cover for ease of installation. An inner skin incorporates an adhesive strip for non-twisting and the entire unit is secured in place with a nylon tie lock. The invention sleeve is designed to remain in place where it can be cleaned using a suitable cleaning solution to remove calcium or other deposits resulting from exposure to chlorine.
A primary object of the invention is to provide handrail sleeve for, but not limited to, handicap rails, marine handrails, bar handrails, bathroom handrails, outdoor handrails and swimming pool and spa handrails, and which can be easily installed using a zipper fastener and which can be secured in place with a plastic tie fastener.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a sleeve which can be colored either Royal Blue, Aqua Teal or Taupe Beige. These colors being chosen for their durability in outdoor use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an adhesive inner surface to prevent the sleeve from slipping during use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a durable woven cover which has been protected from UV deterioration through the application of UV protective sprays during the process of weaving at the mill or subsequent to the lamination of the layers of the sleeve.
These as well as other advantages of the invention together with modifications of the components thereof within the purview of the invention and further disclosed in the illustrations annexed hereto, will be evident to those skilled in the art.